


i hope we never see october

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Date, Mutual Pining, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: marinette asks for many things. love, for one.and in the in-between of summer and fall, she finds it.





	i hope we never see october

**Author's Note:**

> happy 1st of october!! wanted this to be one last fic for september (not that i needed to add to a collection of 16 fics already skdjsd) but i guess some things just aren't meant to be!

Marinette always thought everything in life had a plan, a way of going around and around until finding its place and settling down. Passions, hobbies, and companionships worked in unison with the universe, and she’d be a fool to not close her eyes and picture just what would come for her should she just _think_.

So, she did. Marinette thought for happiness. Of lifelong friendships. Of love. And one by one, as if by clockwork, they came true before her eyes. Marinette never smiled more than she did in the past few months, had never felt so connected to those she’d gladly do anything for, or the way loving someone transformed her very mind and heart in one motion.

To be loved had been her next hope, her next thought that developed into a want and soon, without her knowing, became a _wish_. A wish she would secretly sound out to herself, a whisper only she would know of. To her pillow at night or etched into her diary during the times she had to spare in the day, they were the small pieces that allowed her to function regularly, to allow Marinette some solace of the mind.

_Please_, she’d ask the universe, _let him love me too._

And yet, with all the love she carried around, and the way she constantly asked for love to be given back one day, it had still been a shock to Marinette when Adrien asked her out. A pleasant shock, but still one that caused a flurry of anxiety to spark up within her, that grew into a dangerous blaze as the days progressed and time shrank between the now and then. The _then_, where she’d be alone with Adrien, and learn the meaning behind dreams coming true.

He had been downright _adorable_ when he asked her out. A simple note folded and placed on her desk, asking to meet up at lunch, far from the others. Marinette had giggled nonstop and save for Alya, there was no clue amongst the other students for the sudden skip in her step as she went from class to class.

Marinette remembers the way her heart soared with glee as she turned the corner and pressed her back against the school building, a part of the school that never became as populated as the others. She held the note tight in her hands and her heart snug in her chest, a constant beating that never wavered even as she counted down the seconds to his arrival. Adrien had taken the long way around in the hopes of not drawing too much attention, and as he came closer, Marinette’s breathing picked up.

He had stood in front of her, face looking down and training on his shoes, hands snug in his pockets. Marinette pressed her back harsher into the building, hoping to draw the strength to speak first, without the typical waver that stunted any conversation. Then, surprisingly, she did it. Marinette had looked him in the eyes, and questioned him, asking what the reason for their impromptu meetup was.

And Adrien had blushed, blushed a shade of pink Marinette was sure she had never witnessed on his face before. A hand had crept itself way away from his pocket to rub the back of his neck, managing to keep eye contact with her, if only for a second. But that second had meant everything and translated so much more beyond the surface when he finally voiced his thoughts, and asked her that one very important question.

_“Would… would you maybe want to go out sometime, Marinette?”_

To be loved was a special thing. But to be liked? It meant so much more in that moment.

\--

The date occurred on an in-between, on the last day of summer and the beginning of fall. There was a hint of _more_ in the air, a buzz that pushed anyone outside to consider the off chance of a downpour. It had been enough to push Marinette to wear something in preparation, a dress she had been saving for the right moment.

Marinette would be lying to herself if she hadn’t felt nervous, taking hesitant steps down to the main floor, where Adrien waited. Her feelings had grown with each passing day, festered and grew until it made itself present at any chance it could. She carried her feelings stored away in a space next to her heart, and wondered if there might just be a place she would be able to set them down and let them loose without worry.

_Adrien could be such a place_, Marinette thought to herself. _He truly could, and, if the day was to forecast anything for her, perhaps was._

He had planned ahead for her, with a schedule cleared up that must’ve taken much more effort than Adrien would ever be willing to admit to. No, instead of going into detail – even while she gently pressed him – he had simply taken her hand and led the way, telling Marinette there was no time to lose while they moved on foot.

Marinette had gone down the streets of Paris hundreds of times. She could identity nearly all the scuff marks in the roads from tires, and point out with certainty which birds were new to certain areas of the city. Marinette could close her eyes and point to certain cafés and restaurants, and on occasion, she would accurately tell how long it took before the light changed.

She was as familiar with the streets of Paris as she was with the rooftops up above, and yet, with Adrien by her side, Marinette admired it all as if it were all new to her eyes.

With Adrien, it almost felt as if it was.

He led her to the movies, to a movie Marinette remembered saying she wanted to see a few weeks ago. Side by side in the seats, there was less thrill in the screen and more in the person next to her, in the guy with blond hair dusted by the sun itself and eyes green enough to outshine the brightest of emeralds.

Eyes that softened and darted away each time they accidentally made eye contact, to which Marinette realized happened more often with each passing minute. With eyes that every so often scanned her features in a familiar style Marinette was sure she had seen before. A style that would be foolish to not have noticed come from Adrien, yet seemed all too new for her to label down. Eyes that shifted to the slightest new movement on her face, proven true when Marinette found the confidence to bite down on her lip.

It hadn’t been the way he looked at her that sent Marinette’s heart racing, though. It had been _words_, words spoken as the theater’s lights dimmed and she felt Adrien grow closer to her. His lips had just barely missed her ear as he spoke, and she felt the air move her strands of hair just so gently, tickling her.

“You know, I’m really excited to see a movie with you. I’ve been wanting to make up for that one time, where we never got to fully enjoy it all.”

Marinette kept her eyes trained ahead, feeling the burn of her cheeks as she responded, “Really?”

“Really, Marinette.”

The previews started before she could say anything else, keeping her eyes on the screen and mind focused on the way they slowly moved closer together, ending when her head found a spot to rest on his shoulder.

A spot that never shifted until the lights came back on.

\--

It was on a walk afterwards that they find themselves caught under the forces of nature.

The rain had come down quickly, sheets of water that poured down without mercy and in its last attack of summer onto an unsuspecting crowd. Hands interlocked, Adrien pulled Marinette towards shelter, a covered outdoor eating area. Standing at the edge and watching the storm, wet clothes weighing down the two, Adrien gazed out, watching how puddles formed and umbrellas began to open up.

“Remember the day we became friends?” he asks, loudly to speak over the noise of the rain.

Marinette pulled a wet strand of hair away from her face. “Yeah. It was raining just like this, wasn’t it?”

“We had an umbrella then,” he says.

Marinette smiles, remembering the way it closed on her that day, and prompted a laugh she played in her head on repeat.

Wiping away water from her face, she chuckles. “I should have brought it.”

“You still have it?” Adrien asks, turning his face to look at her.

“Of… of course, I do,” she lets out, feeling her cheeks blossom pink and training her eyes on how water poured into a gutter.

“I didn’t think you would,” Adrien says, gazing at Marinette. It had been ages ago, and far too many rain spells that he would’ve suspected she’d handed it off to someone by now.

“You gave me it, Adrien,” Marinette says, looking up into his eyes as she answers. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Adrien doesn’t answer. He can’t, not as he looks at Marinette and into eyes that rival the blue of water themselves.

In the distance, thunder rumbles. A response to the lightning.

A response to something else, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!


End file.
